1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal projector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, liquid crystal projectors have spread in general homes and offices. However, the conventional liquid crystal projector has no function of restricting improper use because there occurs a state where anybody can use the liquid crystal projector if a system is powered on by operating a power supply key. Therefore, the liquid crystal projector has been frequently stolen and improperly used.